


A Home is Not Made of Brick and Mortar

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight when you’re at your worst." - Yara Bashraheel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home is Not Made of Brick and Mortar

“Well,” Felicity sighed as she put the last of the packaging leftovers in the trash, “Hopefully the third lair is a charm. I should really stop getting so emotionally attached to these places, some bad guy always ends up finding it and destroying it.”

“It’s just a place,” Oliver reminded her as she continued to stare with narrow eyes as the offending room which offended only because it wasn’t the same as the old lair.

Felicity scoffed, leaning against her desk and crossing her arms, “It’s not just a place Oliver, it’s our home and our home keeps destroyed and it break it my heart every single time.”

Turning her glare on to him she frowned, “How do you not get attached, huh? Is one place just like the next? Irreplacable and interchangeable?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes widened and he could see a quick look of worry and anger pass across her face so he walked towards her and picked up one of her hands in his, “These places are just brick and mortar Felicity.”

“They’re _home_ ,” she repeated with heavy emphasis as if stressing the word would somehow make him understand.

“No,” he argued softly. “I spent a long time on Lian Yu trying to get back _home_ ,” he told her, putting the same emphasis on the word she had. “But once I got back, to Starling City, to the mansion, I realized they city and the mansion were just made up of walls and floors and doorways, it didn’t make it home.”

“Because it wasn’t your home, not anymore.”

He nodded, “But the lair wasn’t my home either. I was looking for home right up until I asked you for help with a laptop.”

Oliver waited until her eyes widened and her mouth opened in that adorable little ‘O’ she always did when he took her by surprise, “I came back expecting home to look like it had when I’d left, to feel like I had when I left, but when I walked in to Queen Mansion I didn’t feel safe because as much as I wanted it to be, I wasn’t home.”

He stepped closer, still amazed he was allowed to come this close, to touch her and hold without those boundaries between them like a trench, “Then I walked around a corner and found you, but I didn’t recognize what was staring me right in the face. For so long I ignored it because I thought it was for the best, but eventually there was no denying the truth.”

Taking her hands he rested them on the back of his neck and pulled her closer so their bodies were flush against each other, “The same reason Queen Mansion wasn’t my home is the very same reason the lair isn’t my home.”

Letting out a breath he dropped his forehead to rest against hers, taking the moment to enjoy the sensation flowing through his veins and warming his heart, “And the reason is because this is home Felicity, right here in your arms is the only home I’m ever going to need because even when I'm at my darkest, my lowest, when I'm scared or angry or lost you center me and bring back the light and the laughter. No house made of brick and mortar could ever come closer to that.”

“I love you, Oliver.”

He smiled at the now familiar words which still managed to give him butterflies, “I love you too, Felicity.”


End file.
